Entre el negro y blanco, mejor gris
by Melgamonster
Summary: Unos rumores envuelven a una pelirroja y una castaño, un amigo que defiende a su amiga cualquier costo. ¿Qué sucederá? [OkiKaguNobu] Fanfic en colaboración de PoetaMuerto y BlueSkyMoon
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Mi primer fic en colaboración y, fue con dos buenas chicas y grandes escritoras del fandom, con Poeta muerto y BlueSkyMoon *3*_

 _Nobume es hombre en este fic, y se llama Nobuo._

 _Espero lo disfruten, lo hicimos con musho amorsh, y tuvimos complicaciones durante el trayecto, nuestro corazón dudaba, pero al final tuvimos un buen resultado._

* * *

 **ENTRE EL NEGRO Y EL BLANCO, MEJOR GRIS**

 **Capitulo I**

* * *

La puerta se deslizó abriéndole paso a aquella chica de blanca piel y brillantes ojos azules. Entre sus manos sostenía un paraguas mientras su vista se centraba en el cielo azul, símbolo de un agradable día de primavera.

— ¡Gin iré a dar una vuelta!-. Gritó la china.

Parecía que anunciaba su salida en lugar de pedir permiso. El mencionado solo giro su cabeza intercambiando miradas por un leve segundo con la chica. Después de esto ella sonrió abriendo su paraguas y tomando su camino a ningún lugar en especial

Caminaba tranquila, pensando en lo que maravilloso que estaba el día y las infinitas posibilidades que este le daba, y una de esas era ver a Nobuo, o simplemente "Nobu", como solía decirle con cariño a su inseparable amigo de cabellos oscuros amante de las donas.

De repente en su campo de visión logro ver los cabellos azulados de su amigo. Así que redirigió su paso para ir camino a donde estaba el. Le contaría muchas cosas como siempre, y reirían como tanto les gustaba hacer mientras comían sukonbu y donas. Y así sus pensamientos la guiaban alegremente, con su paso rebombante y su sonrisa deslumbrante, pero cierto sádico la golpeó con el hombro, causando un enojo en esa pelirroja.

— ¿Por qué tienes la cara de tonta más de lo usual? — Preguntó ese sádico observándola de pies a cabeza

Esto hizo que Kagura se enojara, pero procuraría no armar un alboroto porque quería juntarse con su querido amigo que tenía tiempo que no lo veía y tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

— Estúpido sádico nada más no te doy unos buenos golpes porque voy de prisa —hablo Kagura, esto dejo algo desconcertado a Sougo ya que su eterna rival nunca le había negado una pelea.

Kagura se alejó del sádico para encontrarse a su amigo donde lo vio pero cuando llegó ya no estaba; y tampoco se había dado cuenta que alguien la seguía

— ¿Dónde estará? —. Murmuró para sí misma

No se iba a mentir, sintió como la melancolía se apoderaba de sus pensamientos y de su corazón. Ella en realidad tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amigo, se quedó un buen rato parada, sin pensar en nada.

Eso hasta que sintió una presencia detrás pisándole los talones.

Esa presencia, no le era tan difícil reconocerla, incluso la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

Dio la vuelta buscando encarar a esa persona, a ese ser que era conocido como su rival.

— ¡Sal de ahí perro! —. Gritó Kagura furiosa

—No creo que sea un perro—. Respondieron. No era su rival

Se giró rápidamente y pudo verlo, a ese chico alto de cabellos azulados parado detrás de ella.

— ¡Nobu! —. Grito ella llena de alegría

Se lanzó contra él y lo abrazo mientras aquel chico le daba vueltas en el aire. Sougo en ese momento no procesaba muy bien la idea de sus dos enemigos juntos. "Esos dos conspiran contra mi" pensó instintivamente. Creía con firmeza en eso, o eso quería.

Aquellos dos se retiraron mientras conversaban de cualquier tema al azar, y aquel subcomandante se tomaba una que otra confianza con Kagura, como acariciarle el cabello cuando lo creía necesario. Ese chico portaba un aura de misterio, y la misma vez, una de seguridad que molestaba a Sougo.

Ambos no tenían planeado nada, así que la improvisación los guiaría a donde fuera, pero por supuesto, esa dona que compartían en la mitad era una clara señal de que coincidirían respecto a donde irían.

El hecho de que Kagura compartiera comida era algo de asombrarse, si algo sabia Sougo era que aquel monstro devorador de sukonbu nunca podría compartir, pero sus ojos no lo engañaban estaba viendo un milagro.

El bicho de la curiosidad carcomía a Sougo, así que siguió con su espionaje.

Entonces la feliz "pareja" seguía su camino y entraron a un restaurante, algo elegante. Por lo que Sougo sabia acababan de capturar un pez gordo de los rebeldes, y eso significaría una buena compensación a los altos mandos del Mimawarigumi, por lo que el vicecomandante contaba por el momento con una buena cantidad de efectivo, algo que ni él se podía imaginar. Y solo así se atrevería a invitar a una chica que tiene estomago de barril sin fondo.

¿Que era ese extraño sentimiento que se albergaba de forma creciente en su cabeza?

El solo mirar la sonrisa de ella con sus mofletes levemente sonrosados, de cómo el Vice Comandante posaba levemente su mano sobre el hombro de ella y de cómo esa bestia china no hacía algo al respecto.

¡Por dios!, si él se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos era motivo suficiente para escucharla maldecirlo.

"Arruínales el momento, eso es algo bueno contra tus dos enemigos" se decía a si mismo observando en la distancia como la feliz pareja se acomodaba en una de las mesas exteriores del restaurante. El Vice-Comandante del Mimawarigumi le abría el paso a la chica, esta sonrió y el revolvió el cabello con suavidad, como si intentara no romperla.

Por su parte, Okita Sougo sostenía una piedra entre sus manos. Su cabeza daba órdenes inconscientes y de un segundo a otro, aquel objeto que sostenía era lanzado por los cielos en dirección a la chica.

Hasta que una espada bloqueo el trayecto.

La seriedad de unos rojizos ojos observaba el punto donde él estaba, la espada entre sus manos le daba más amenaza a su mirada un tanto molesta. Ese chico lo descubrió rápidamente.

Y esos ojos carmesí observaron a los otros con esa advertencia marcada en ellos. Eso molestaba a ese sádico de sobremanera, no, rayos como le hacía hervir la sangre que ese "Idiota adicto a las donas" lo intentara amenazar. Así que no quiso dudar más e intentó desenvainar su espada, hasta que cierta chica lo detuvo por detrás, evitando que continuara.

—No vayas a hacer un estúpido alboroto sádico idiota —. Le dijo observándolo una mirada acosadora — ¿Y qué rayos haces siguiéndome? ¿Acaso seguiste los pasos del Gorila y ahora has decidido acosar a una linda chica?

Esas palabras, que fueron dichas de forma tan casual, rompieron el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado. Y la mirada de esa mujercita, y su figura con los brazos a la cintura, fue algo que hizo una pequeña risita por parte de Nobu. Kagura lo vio y una sonrisa cálida le iluminó el rostro, porque, era algo lindo de observar como el rostro de ese chico tan serio se transformaba en uno de felicidad.

\- ¿Vas a dejar de pensar en usar esa katana o es necesario que te golpee?- Dijo ella dirigiendo aquellos grandes ojos a Sougo

Y sin más, guardó la katana de nuevo en su vaina, y sin decir una palabra comenzó a retirarse, pero una voz le susurró en tono de protección absoluta:

— Si intentas de nuevo hacerle daño, no cuentes que saldrás ileso Capitán Okita

— Tsk. Como si fuera a hacerle caso a un idiota como tú—. Mascullo redirigiendo una mirada que decía que en cualquier momento iría por él, a ese chico de cabellos azules—. Y no me vuelvas a dar órdenes

Sougo emprendió su camino, a continuar su patrullaje.

La pareja continuó su tiempo juntos en ese elegante restaurant. Eligieron la mesa afuera porque el día estaba hermoso, cielo despejado y un clima agradable.

Mientras el chico solo pedía donas, toda clase de ellas que pudiera haber en ese lugar. Kagura arrasó con todo el menú. Eso hacía que en su alrededor se acumularan platos. La gente dentro y fuera del restaurante los miraban con asombró.

Cuando llegó la hora de la verdad, la cuenta, Kagura ya iba a empezar a contar sus míseras monedas, pero Nobuo saco todo el dinero que había que pagar.

—No te preocupes Kagura, hoy eres mi invitada —dijo Nobuo, esto hizo que los ojitos de ella brillaran.

— ¡Eres genial Nobu!—. Gritó Kagura levantándose de su lugar para llegar a él

Con una alegre sonrisa rodeo al chico con sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo a la vez que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Nobuo se quedó inmóvil, no sabía que pensar sobre la acción de ella. Mucho menos cuando sentía como la sangre subía a sus mejillas sonrosándolas con suavidad. La cercanía de ella, su aroma, no quería que desapareciera

No quería arruinar el momento, estaba feliz siendo "consentido de esa manera", no sabía el por qué, pero ese acercamiento le causaba una sensación difícil de explicar, por razones que sólo se podía guardar así mismo, y que para su desgracia, no se dejaban descubrir. Entonces intentó rodearla con brazos, los sentía temblar a cada milímetro que estos avanzaban hacia ella, pero de pronto un hombre que conocía desde pequeño le tocó el hombro.

—Nobuo no has contestado mis mensajes. Ahora veo por qué— Lo inspeccionaba con la mirada, una acosadora que buscaba carcomer su alma a cada instante

No contestó verbalmente, sin embargo, lo hizo con esos ojos carmesí que osaban impertinentemente correr a su superior, que a su manera entendió la indirecta.

— Oh entiendo Nobu—. Lo soltó. — Al parecer quieres que esta chica sea la dona de tus mañanas

Kagura miró a ambos confundida, y mágicamente el café voló hacia ese hombre de mirada altanera. Y su uniforme blanco se tiñó de ese desagradable color, algo inaceptable para alguien de elite.

—Lo siento Nobuo, parece que tienes trabajo —dijo Kagura, soltando al chico. — Que te parece si seguimos otro día. Éxito en trabajo y con cuidado, gracias por la comida. —Se despidió y salió de ahí con su parasol en mano, una sonrisa y una señal de despedida con su otra mano.


	2. Chapter 2

**ENTRE EL NEGRO Y BLANCO, MEJOR GRIS**

 **Capitulo II**

* * *

Mientras Kagura emprendía camino a donde sus pies la llevaran, los dos altos mando del Mimawarigumi se quedaron conversando.

—Es una linda niña y entiende los trabajos de policías —dijo Sasaki mientras se sentaba en el lugar que antes estaba Kagura y tomaba una dona del paquete para llevar que había pedido Nobu

—Se supone que hoy era mi día libre —dijo el chico con su típico monótono

—Muchos suponen cosas Nobu —. Contestó Sasaki. —Dime... ¿Que estabas a punto de hacer?

—No entiendo que quieres decir—. Expreso Nobuo

—La pequeña criatura te rodeaba con los brazos, a menos que me digas que eso es una llave, yo seguiré pensando que es un abrazo—. Objeto Sasaki.

— ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?—. Preguntó serio.

—Eres un chico de élite, además creí que esa pequeña criaturita tenía algo que ver con el samurái de pueblo más joven del Shinsengumi—. Hablo Sasaki. — ¡No me digas!, ¿se la quieres quitar?

—Nunca ha sido suya—. Expreso Nobuo. —Me tengo que ir Isaburo, seguiré disfrutando de mi día libre.

Fue lo último que el chico dijo. Después se retiró de aquel lugar, alejándose de su conocido, no sin antes, indicarle al mesero que el hombre pagaría la cuenta. Eso le pasaba por interrumpir sus asuntos.

Nobuo caminaba por las concurridas calles, su mirada buscaba en todos los puntos posibles a la joven chica que siempre salía con su paraguas. Pero nada. Ella podía llegar a ser muy escurridiza.

— ¡Adicto a las donas!—. Exclamó una persona.

Una persona que le llegaba por la espalda dándole fuertes palmadas en esta.

—Tiempo sin verte—. Agregó.

— ¿Qué quieres?, tipo sádico—. Contestó seco.

—Saludarte—. Contestó Okita

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste cuando interrumpiste mí salida con Kagura?—. Preguntó irónico, buscando que sus palabras sonaran como un reclamo por las anteriores acciones de Okita.

—No tenía intención de interrumpir—. Contestó.

—No claro que no, tú querías hacerle daño—. Dijo Nobuo

— ¿Qué es esto?, ¿te preocupas por la china?, sabes cómo es, esa piedrita no le hubiera hecho daño alguno —. Dijo Okita

—Además, ¿Por qué tus preguntas?, suenas enojado. Incluso ibas a lanzarle una piedra a ella, no me digas… ¿Estas celoso?—. Preguntó Nobuo, el tono monótono de su voz provoco una sensación de molestia en Okita

—Estas diciendo estupideces—. Contestó Okita

— ¿Entonces no lo estás?—. Preguntó Nobuo.

—No, pero ¿tú por qué preguntas?, es tu amiga, no debería interesarte lo que yo piense de ella... ¿O es algo más para ti?

— ¿Que dices?— Pregunto Nobuo algo confundido

—Yo lo único que tengo con ella es una rivalidad, o sea, para mi ella tiene dos bolas —expreso el castaño riéndose.

—Perfecto— dijo Nobuo con ese tono frío que lo caracterizaba

— ¿Perfecto que idiota?— Preguntó Sougo algo desesperado

Pero ese chico de cabellos azules no le respondió has después de un rato:

— Si su relación es como la de nosotros, tú me odias, y yo deseo ver tu cadáver enterrado kilómetros bajo tierra, es suficiente para que todo el mundo cierre la boca de que tú y ella tienen algo... Me imagino lo molesto que ha de ser para Kagura—. Entrecerró los ojos algo pensativo

—Bueno, si el río suena es porque agua lleva—. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios, y una penumbra atravesó su semblante, para luego marcharse y dejar a ese Nobuo pensativo

* * *

Kagura se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque, con su sombrilla y un sukonbu en su boca, tarareando una canción infantil, cuando el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí decidió tomarla por sorpresa acercándose por la espalda, parecía que su plan iba a funcionar cuando ella hablo:

—Podridas dejar que tus celos no te controlen—expreso la joven, eso sorprendía a veces esa niña solía ser más madura que cualquiera en su casa.

—Lo siento, pero me no me gusta que nadie agarre mis cosas —respondió el de mirada carmín.

—Solo fue una salida entre amigos, él es como Gin y Pachi para mí, un amigo que quiero mucho

—Pero él no solo te ve como una amiga

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?—preguntó Kagura confundida

—Siempre has sido estúpida... Basta con mirar su cara cuando te ve—contestó Okita.

— ¿Su cara? Tiene una cara bonita —contestó Kagura en tono de broma

—Vuelve a decir eso y le rebanare la cara —expreso Okita

—Celoso dramático —dijo Kagura entre risas.

—Vete a la mierda china —contestó Okita. —Además ese idiota dijo que hay rumores de ti y de mí, se más discreta por favor, no pongas tus ojos de enamorada cuando me ves

— ¿Perdón? —dijo Kagura sintiéndose ofendida.

—Ya sabes, te dije que nadie debía saber de esto y de seguro vas por ahí hablando de nosotros —dijo Okita. —Cuando iniciamos esto te dije que debía ser un secreto

— ¡Vete a la mierda idiota! —Gritó Kagura. —Yo no voy por ahí diciendo cosas, además, eres tu quien quiere que todo esto sea secreto.

— ¿Qué es esto?—. Pregunto burlón. — ¿Tú quieres que todo el mundo lo sepa?

La pregunta de él provoco que la sangre de Kagura saltara a sus mejillas, en un simple parpadeo su rostro se tornó en un tono tan rojo como el de un tomate.

—Yo no soy buena para los secretos —dijo Kagura cruzándose de brazos y evitando darle la cara a él.

—Pues te aguantas —contestó Okita

Se sintió furiosa, era una ira que jamás había sentido y pensó que no tenía sentido. Pero esa ira era causada por las palabras de él, esas palabras que le dolieron.

— ¡Pues yo ya no voy a guardar secretos! —Gritó Kagura. —Si alguien pregunta, diré que si FUI la novia de un sádico idiota.

Después de aquellas palabras, el puño de Kagura dio justo en la cara de Okita, este cayo debido al fuerte golpe. Se quejaba del dolor mientras veía como la chica se iba dando pasos molesta...

"¿Fui?" pensó Okita

* * *

"Vaya idiota" pensó ella dando pasos fuertes en el pavimento. Iba a ver a Nobuo para que no siguieran esos estúpidos rumores. Y ahí estaba ese chico de nuevo poniendo en silencio su celular, y sus ojos emitieron un brillo cuando la vieron a ella.

—Nobu — lo llamó con esa enorme sonrisa, aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo triste, después de todo la palabra "Terminar" era algo que se decía fácil, pero que, llevarla a cabo era algo más que difícil

Ese chico no dudó en acercarse a ella... Lo haría, porque a nadie le pertenecía ella, y así la prefería, una chica imposible de domar. ¿Pero por qué rayos esos pensamientos atravesaban su mente? No lo sabía, pero disfrutaba de esa tortura tan magnífica.

Se acercó a ella y a menos de un paso, unas lágrimas recorrieron el blanco rostro de Kagura. Y como era de esperarse, Nobuo no sabía qué hacer, y mucho menos por qué pasaba eso tan inesperadamente.

Esos ojos azules poco a poco se fueron nublando más, y su sonrisa fue desapareciendo. Y sin decir una palabra abrazó a Nobuo con fuerza, apretando con sus dedos el uniforme de él.

—Nobu lo siento por llenar tu uniforme de mis lágrimas y mocos, pero es que no me siento bien —. Por fin Kagura había roto el silencio.

—No te preocupes, aquí estoy para lo que necesites, siempre podrás confiar en mi —dijo Nobuo con una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias —le respondió la sonrisa.

Hubo otro momento de silencio incómodo, ambos decidieron empezar a caminar para que la gente les quitará la vista de encima. Ya sentados en una banca en frete de río Nobuo rompió el silencio.

— ¿Por qué llorabas?

—Por lo que pasó con un estúpido sádico.

Nobu no tenía que preguntar de quien se trataba, rápido el retrato de Okita estaba en su mente, haciéndole algo malo a Kagura.

—Bueno Kagura, me acaba de mandar un mensaje Sasaki que me necesita urgentemente, lamento dejarte sola así, pero trabajo es trabajo.

—No te preocupes, ve al cumplimiento de tu deber —le dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Kagura sabia como eran esos trabajos, que de la nada podría salir un imprevisto. Lo sabía muy bien, no dé en balde fue la novia de un Policía. —Éxito —. Fue la última palabra que artículo, para después levantarse y dirigirse a su casa.

—Espera —dijo Nobu sacando unos billetes —, cómprate algo de helado, sukonbu y donas; cuando termine mi trabajo iré a la Yorozuya

—Bueno —dijo tomando el dinero —te esperaré.

Cuando Kagura había tomado el dinero, Nobuo salió corriendo, iría en busca de quien hizo que los hermosos ojos índigos de su querida amiga derramaran una lágrima.


	3. Chapter 3

**ENTRE EL NEGRO Y BLANCO, MEJOR GRIS**

 **Capitulo III**

* * *

Después de un rato de búsqueda Nobuo caminaba serenamente por las calles, su limpio y blanco uniforme mojado de la parte del pecho donde hace apenas unos minutos una joven chica había recargado su rostro derramando lágrimas de dolor. Él tenía las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, miraba a sus costados haciendo intentos por ubicar a cierta persona que, para él, había terminado por ganarse su odio.

Pese a su mirada llena de serenidad, sus pensamientos parecían fragmentos sacados de una película de terror llena de sangre, tripas y sadismo. Pero no le importaba, él era un asesino, no es algo malo agregar un número más a su lista de muertes, sobre todo cuando ese número llevaba por nombre Okita Sougo.

Entonces pudo verlo...

Sus pasos se aceleraron, en pocos segundos ya estaba frente a él, sus rojizos ojos parecían los de un tiburón cazando a su presa. Okita lo encaraba, miraba fijamente aquellos ojos y cuando apenas iba a pronunciar una palabra, Nobuo se inclinó hacia delante, levantó la pierna izquierda apoyándose sobre la derecha para girar sobre su eje y propinarle una patada directamente al estómago a Okita.

El golpe fue realmente doloroso, los ojos de Okita se pusieron en blanco, su estómago se estremecía dejándolo sin aire y finalmente cayó de rodillas colocando sus manos en su parte dolorida debido aquella patada.

—Basta...—. Intentaba pronunciar con el poco aire que poco a poco recuperaba.

Nobuo no dijo nada, como en un destello desenvaino su espada acomodándola justo en el cuello de Okita, tan pegado que podía pensar que con moverse un milímetro su cabeza se desprendería de su cuello.

—Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas personas he matado, no podre asignarte un número —decía Nobuo.

Okita giro su vista a aquellos rojizos ojos que reflejaban imponencia.

—Aunque bueno, será mejor trofeo si digo que mate a Okita Sougo—. Termino de decir Nobuo.

Okita rio

—Adelante, Vice-Comandante, quiero ver que el policía de elite se atreva—. Reto Okita

—Perdona, no hago esto como policía... Lo hago por cierta persona—. Dijo Nobuo

Con solo hacer esa mención, Okita entendió que "cierta persona" no era más que aquella chica...

—Nobu... ¿Qué estás haciendo?—. Interrumpió Sasaki

— Limpiando mierda —. Respondió ese chico como si nada a su superior

—Nobu —. Lo reprendió —. Entiendo que sean perros de mierda, pero... ¿No quieres manchar tu uniforme? La tintorería los maltrata más y sabes que los policías de Elite no ha...

— No hacen eso, lo sé, pero se me antojó pasarme todo eso por el trasero—. Desenvainó sus dos katanas, quienes estaban en busca de sangre, la sangre de ese sádico —Así que Sasaki... Retírate que no será mi culpa si llego a manchar tu uniforme de rojo

Sólo dijo eso y las katanas de ambos colisionaron emitiendo una chispa por la fricción de ambas. Los dos se asesinaban con la mirada.

— Entonces ella se fue a quejar contigo... Espero no haya entrado en detalles—. Dieron un brinco hacia atrás, alejándose

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios de Sougo, y ambos esquivaban el ataque del otro, que llevaban marcado el instinto de matar.

— Que débil esta tu determinación...— Se burló ese sádico— ¿Te doy más razones para odiarme? ¿Quieres saber si aún es virgen? Bueno...

Antes de que continuara, el filo de la katana de Nobuo logró cortar una parte de su uniforme donde estaba el pecho, y la sangre brotó como una herida no tan profunda.

— Así está mejor—. La mirada de Sougo se volvió totalmente la de un desquiciado. — Pero te advierto que no serás el único que deje lleno a su oponente de sangre

— Inténtalo—. Lo retó seguro de sí mismo

Okita río. Y de nuevo volvieron a mover sus armas, en busca de la vida del otro, eso querían, y para ellos mismos, eso haría.

— Kagura tiene porque ser maltratada por ti, y para que se sienta segura de que ya no vas a volver a hacerlo, le mostraré tu cabeza— Aseguró Nobuo

— ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco extremista?— Preguntó Okita mirándolo con ojos de pez muerto

— Si la hubieras visto, pensarías lo mismo que yo...

La expresión de ese sádico cambio con brusquedad a una de total incertidumbre y un remordimiento distante.

— Lloró en mi pecho, y cuando me rodeó con sus brazos pude sentir su tristeza...

Continuaban esquivando los golpes del otro, mientras Isaburo esperaba a su subordinado en una banca, con una cara de aburrimiento, y una que otra vez revisaba su celular.

— ¿Haces eso para molestarme? —Sougo soltó una carcajada sin gracia

— No realmente, pero veo que estas comenzando a molestarte— Nobuo logró llegar a una abertura y cortarle unos cabellos

Este sólo se limitó a sonreír, lastimó en el brazo a su "enemigo", dejándolo con una sola Katana.

Respiraban con dificultada. Sus pechos subían y bajaban, demostrando que estaban exhaustos. No dijeron ni una palabra y se dirigieron al otro, listos para matar. La mano de un samurái de cabellera plateada, los detuvo.

— ¿Que mierda hacen? — Preguntó, deteniendo el filo de la katana de Sougo con dos dedos

Y la de Nobuo, la de él... Estaba en el lugar más recóndito y oscuro de un samurái…

Cuando Gin ya se había sacado la espada de Nobuo del trasero decidió arreglar las cosas entre ese par de sádicos.

—Bueno ¿se podría saber por qué había una pelea de perros del gobierno? —pregunto Gin mientras se tallaba su dolorida retaguardia.

—Jefe, nada en especial —dijo Sougo —Un entrenamiento vespertino.

—Oh ya veo, pues yo sentí mucha sed de sangre, más de tu parte policía blanco.

—Me llamo Nobuo, y es porqué el policía negro hizo llorar a Kagura.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi pequeña niña para que llorara? —preguntó Gin con un aire de amenaza más que de pregunta.

— ¿Esa chiquilla anda llorando? —se rio Sougo, — se supone que yo soy el que debería andar llorando, si ella fue quien me termino

— ¿Terminar? — preguntaron confundidos al unísono Gin y Nobuo.

—Mínimo si vas a matar a alguien entérate de lo que pasó —dijo Sougo envainando su katana. — ¿No te conto nada tu A-MI-GA? —dijo Sougo con un tono burlón. — _Bye_ jefe, nos matamos luego tragadonas —se despidió Sougo mientras caminaba.

Okita solo chasqueo la lengua mientras caminaba alejándose de aquel par de hombres. Las heridas que ese oficial blanco le había causado era realmente dolorosas y aún así él en ningún momento se quejó.

Su corazón y sus huesos ardían pareciendo que nada en el planeta pudiera curar ese dolor sofocante que nadie había causado más que pensar en aquella chica derramando lágrimas por él.

"Que basura". Fue lo que pensó.

* * *

Por otro lado, había un joven chico de azulados cabellos que sentía no poder respirar, su corazón se contraía y culpaba a la impresión después de haber escuchado a ese tipo que odia pronunciar las palabras "terminar" involucrándola a ella, su amiga, su amiga tan importante.

—Tú —. Rompió aquel abrumador silencio ese hombre de rizados cabellos. — ¿Tu lo sabías cierto?, eres amiguito de Kagura... ¡Lo sabías!

Gritó el hombre sosteniendo al chico del saco de forma amenazadora. Era normal que se pusiera así. Estaban hablando de una chica que el bien podría considerar su hija.

—Estoy tan sorprendido como usted—. Contestó Nobuo.

—No lo aparentas—. Contestó Gintoki suspirando y liberando por fin al chico. —Pero creo que voy a creerte, sobre todo después de este desastre

—Me disculpo por eso —. Dijo él.

—Si como sea...—. Contestó Gintoki. —Pero te diré una cosa, a Kagura no le hubiese gustado que mataras a Souichiro, ella necesita un hombro donde llorar, no a un idiota asesino así que hay que aguantarnos

—Bien —. Contestó Nobuo. —Le dije que la visitaría en la Yorozuya...

—Pues ve si quieres, ella acaba de echarme de la casa, entra bajo tu propio riesgo —. Contestó Gintoki

Nobuo sonrió levemente.

—Lo haré —. Afirmo girándose para tomar su camino a la Yorozuya.

* * *

Fue rápido cuando llegó, incluso parecía que había volado.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta con una especie de duda en su cabeza sobre tocar, no tenía sentido, no cuando le había dicho a la chica que iría a buscarla. Al final, sus pulmones aspiraron el aire necesario para darle el valor de adentrarse a la pequeña casa.

—¿Kagura? —. Preguntó al vacío buscando con la mirada a la pequeña chica.

—Aquí —. Respondió

Fue cuando la vio, levantaba su mano izquierda para hacerse ver mientras permanecía recostada en el sofá.

Él se acercó a ella, ella parecía no prestarle atención, su mirada estaba perdida en la pésima señal de un canal de televisión que ni siquiera conocía. Con sigilo él se acomodó en el sofá quedando sentado justo a su lado mientras ella seguía recostada.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —. Preguntó.

—Sí, el helado ayudó —. Mintió ella y él lo supo.

—Me estas mintiendo —. Afirmó el apretando suavemente la nariz de la chica.

—Claro que no —. Contestó dejando escapar una risita, ese gesto del chico le había causado gracia. —No te preocupes por mí

—Lo hago... Sobre todo cuando me encontré a cierta persona y me dijo cosas—. Insinuó Nobu

— ¿Eh?—. Preguntó Kagura con confusión.

—Me dijo... Que tenías, no, que tuviste una relación con el —. Dijo Nobuo

—Así que al final fue él quien lo dijo, vaya, quien más quería mantenerlo en secreto, lo termino diciendo —Y al concluir su dialogo, las mejillas de Kagura se enrojecieron y sus orbes azules se inundaron de lágrimas. Él se arrepintió por haberlo mencionado.

—Lo siento, no debí decirlo—. Intento arreglarlo.

—No importa —. Dijo ella. —Esta bien que sepas, confío en ti...

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras una lágrima se dejó salir rodando libremente por su mejilla. A él le dolió es imagen.

Ella se cubrió el rostro rápidamente con su antebrazo y sus labios se curvearon tratando de contener el llanto.

No más... No quería seguir viendo más.

Su mano se acercó lentamente, sostuvo su brazo con extremo cuidado suavidad como si al tocarla la rompiera y el no quisiera que eso sucediera. Su mano la sostenía alejando su brazo de su rostro.

Esa imagen, esos ojos inundados en lágrimas con sus mejillas y nariz pintadas de un rojo tenue... Tan bonito.

No podía evitar lo que pensaba...

Él se inclinó lentamente, acercando su rostro al rostro de la chica, sintió como su respiración tocaba más su cara y la besó...

Besó sus ojos buscando secar sus lágrimas.

Y Kagura no sabía por qué en ese instante todo parecía tan confuso. De parte de Nobuo, no tenía pensado soltarla, su cuerpo se negaba.

\- Nob.- Pegó sus labios a ella, los buscaba con desesperación a cada instante

Ella forcejeaba un poco, pero al final cedió. No sabía si era por lo que cierto "sádico" le había hecho, o porque la ternura de ese chico estaba llenando de calidez su corazón. Las lágrimas siguieron brotando, llenado ese beso de ellas y de esa necesidad que absorbía a Nobuo segundo a segundo.

Entonces Kagura empujó a ese chico, dejándolo con ganas de más.

— No... No lo vuelvas a hacer —Le esquivaba la miraba, pero sus mejillas rojas la delataban

Pero el la abrazó, con tanto cariño que era un pecado rechazar tanto amor de esa manera, y con tanto cuidado que era muy obvio lo que el sentía por ella.

— Sólo déjame así un pequeño rato— Le susurró al oído — No lo entiendo, pero me molesta que ese bastardo haya hecho esto tantas veces contigo... Ni siquiera se merecía que le dedicaras una mirada

Lo apretó con los dedos con fuerza. Kagura tenía ganas de llorar, pero lo guardó todo para sí misma, no quería volver a hacerlo, pero sus pensamientos la hacían querer hacerlo. Sin embargo no pensaba en lo que había pasado con Okita, era el hecho de que ese brazo le recordará a él. Eso la molestaba de sobremanera. Y lo que menos quería hacer, sus labios lo hicieron moviéndose automáticamente:

— Esto lo hacia el

Pero Nobuo no se molestó, por el contrario, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me estoy ganando tu corazón?

Kagura sin pensarlo le soltó un puño en la cabeza y ella pensaba que se defendería, pero Nobuo se dejó golpear.

—Lo siento, lo hice sin pensar— dijo Kagura.

—Si fue porqué te bese, me merezco más —contestó Nobuo

—No fue porqué me deje llevar por el momento, usualmente solíamos pelear de juego.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Kagura

—Nos vemos luego Kagura —dijo él mientras se levantaba del sofá —cuando te sientas mejor podemos hablar.

Kagura no emitió ningún sonido, cuando él chico ya había abandonado la casa, sus pensamientos empezaron a confundirla, ella de verdad quería a Sougo y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y le encantaban sus típicas peleas; pero el cariño que le acababa de demostrar Nobuo se sintió tan bien que le hacía dudar.

* * *

El silencio comenzó a reinar en medio de donde ella se encontraba. Su cabeza comenzó a doler y ella culpo rotundamente a todos esos pensamientos que albergaban en su cabeza, sobre todo ese... En el que comparaba al su amigo el policía blanco y a ese chico sádico, el policía negro.

No eran iguales.

Ella no sentía lo mismo por los dos.

Entonces... ¿por qué se abrazaba a si misma a falta de la sensación de los brazos de su amigo quien recientemente se iba?

* * *

En otro lugar, las luces de un cuartel de policía ya se encontraban apagadas. Eran leves sonidos los que se escuchaban en ese cuartel, el Shinsengumi, posiblemente alguien veía algún programa nocturno

Y por eso él no podía dormir.

234 cabezas de Hijikata, 235 cabezas de Hijikata, 236 cabezas de Hijikata... Nada de eso parecía que funcionaría.

Sus ojos no podían cerrarse para darle ese momento de paz y descanso necesario para el cuerpo humano. Incluso, si lograba cerrar sus ojos aparecía esa imagen, esa jugarreta de su imaginación...

Donde una tierna joven derramaba lagrima y era su culpa...

¿Se había equivocado?, posiblemente si, fue un error poner en primer lugar su orgullo. Fue un error no darle la importancia a alguien a quien estaría encantado de presumir, a alguien que con solo mirar bastaba para desvanecer su mundo de cordura...

Debió gritar lo mucho que la amaba, porque eso era la verdad, la amaba. Daria cualquier cosa por ella, haría cualquier estupidez con ella y él se equivocó...

Quería ser un caballero para ella pero...

"¿Ya es tarde?, ¿ya se acabó?, ¿de verdad duró tan poco?" se preguntaba así mismo sintiendo como una parte de su pecho se estremecía y dolía.

Dolía como si le arrancaran ese pedazo de su piel.

"Ya no puedo hacer nada... Ella corrió a los brazos de ese idiota" pensó recordando aquellas palabras que el joven peli azul le había dicho.

Era cierto... Ella se veía más feliz con el...

"Buena suerte entonces"

* * *

Y en el cuartel de policías blancos, estaba ese chico viéndose una y otra vez en el espejo. Quería comprobar que realmente no se veía mal, no sabía en qué momento había pasado todo eso, pero estaba feliz, tanto era así que qué no dejaba en visto a Isaburo, quien se sorprendió por ese repentino cambio. Ya lo tenía planeado, la visitaría mañana, irían a comer —Porque la comida aliviaba un corazón roto— tal vez al parque de diversiones, y el dinero era lo de menos, con tal de verla feliz, cualquier costo monetario era insignificante. Las heridas ya no dolían tanto, y estaba contento por lo que haría al día siguiente.

* * *

Mientras que uno tenía planes con cierta chica, otro las desechaba por completo. ¿Era mejor así? "Por supuesto" pensaban ambos, pero uno con una sonrisa de felicidad y el otro con fastidio.


	4. Chapter 4

**ENTRE EL NEGRO Y BLANCO, MEJOR GRIS**

 **Capitulo IV**

* * *

Pasó así otro día, y Nobuo estaba feliz por ir a la Yorozuya. Tocó y escuchó dos golpes, uno de él y otro... De Sougo. Uno llevaba unas enormes ojeras, mientras que él lucía un rostro rejuvenecido.

— Vengo a darle algo a Kagura — Lo observó con fastidio mientras escondía los boletos para el parque de diversiones

— Que coincidencia— Se río con sarcasmo ese sádico — Yo vengo a pedirle algo

Se vieron con odio por unos segundos, estaban por matarse hasta que abrieron la puerta.

— Apuesto a que este idiota te hará infeliz— Se burló Sougo

— Y yo apuesto que este bastardo no sabe besar por que no te quejaste de mi ayer— Sonrió altaneramente Nobuo extendiendo los boletos

Después de decir eso voltearon hacia la persona que había abierto, y se encontraron con unas gafas.

— No sé de qué hablan, pero yo no le bateo a ese lado... Aunque agradezco sus atenciones, y ya tiene tiempo que no voy al parque de diversiones— Esquivó la mirada Shinpachi

— ¿Cómo lo matamos? ¿Yo lo hago trizas y tú lo tiras al Río? — Preguntó Okita a Nobuo

— Me gustaría mejor al revés —Se ponían de acuerdo ambos ignorando al pobre chico de gafas

Pronto una patada hizo volar a Shinpachi hacia la calle.

— ¿Quiénes son Patsuan?— Se acercó Kagura con el cabello alborotado, ya que acababa de despertarse

Los observó unos segundos y cerró la puerta de golpe, pero ese dúo de sádicos detuvo la puerta.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijeron al unísono —China/Kagura sal conmigo —terminaron también juntos la oración.

Kagura estaba confundida no sabía por qué tenía dos policías en su puerta esto era extraño nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la mente.

—Bueno salgamos los tres juntos —dijo Kagura, no quería estar con ninguno de los dos a solas, después de lo sucedido ayer con cada uno.

Tanto Sougo como Nobuo se golpearon en la frente mientras pensaban "que tan inocente tenía que ser Kagura para que piense que es una salida entre amigos"

— ¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Kagura

—Tú y yo podemos ir al parque de diversiones, y que el perro negro se vaya a donde quiera —dijo Nobuo

—No, vamos los tres juntos —dijo Kagura en voz firme.

—Uy señor conquistador, su amiguita no quiere estar a solas con usted, no lleva ni 24hrs soltera usted ya se le echa encima —expresó Sougo en un tono burlón. —Confía en mí, por eso quiere que vaya, en caso de que un perro blanco en celo se le eche encima.

—Pero yo no trato de traer su atención con peleas infantiles, ¿no puedes ser un poco más maduro? —contestó Nobuo

—Dejen de pelear —dijo Kagura mientras les daba un zape a cada uno. —El parque suena interesante, vayamos. Espérenme aquí o adentro iré a arreglarme —dijo sin mucha emoción. Tener a dos enemigos a muerte en una sola habitación no podría salir bien.

En lo que Kagura se bañaba, Sougo y Nobuo se sentaron frente a frente cada uno en el sofá, tenían unas miradas asesinas, hasta que el joven de pelos azulados rompió el silencio.

—Sabes Kagura besa muy bien, justo en donde estoy sentado nos besamos ayer —dijo para intentar molestar al capitán del Shinsengumi.

—Si la entrene bien durante este año —contestó Sougo con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Aprendió a bases de mordidas y chupetones.

—Pues yo la abrace por la espalda y dijo que le gustaba

—Apuesto que después te dio un golpe en la cabeza —dijo Sougo con un monótono.

Nobuo ya no contesto nada, le molestaba que Sougo le respondiera como si fuera un paso delante de él. Un silencio incómodo surgió entre ambos. Él ya tenía ganas de matar al "policía negro" cuando Kagura se posicionó en la sala.

—Ya estoy lista —dijo Kagura con una sonrisa.

La jovencita lucía un vestido blanco de tirantes con vuelo hasta las rodillas, un sombrero para tapar el sol y unos zapatos de meter rosas. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron impresionados. Pero Sougo reconocía lo que Kagura usaba en su cuello.

¿Que podían decir sobre la vista que aquella chica les estaba regalando? Era el mismísimo cielo para ellos...

— ¿Podrían cerrar la boca?, se les esta cayendo la saliva—. Dijo Kagura.

Las mejillas de Kagura se sonrosaron al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a si misma tímidamente nerviosa por las sorprendidas miradas de ese par de chicos.

Qué acto tan tierno... Era realmente linda de esa manera.

—China... —. Murmuró Okita, sintiendo como por primera vez en su vida la sangre subía a sus pómulos.

—Te ve realmente linda así —. Agregó Nobuo

Okita Sougo se giró fulminando con la mirada al peli azul y a sus palabras que convirtieron el rostro de Kagura en rojo tómate.

—Si... ¿Ya nos vamos? —. Interrumpió Okita.

Kagura reacciono, se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas como si buscara controlar el color de sus mejillas. Después de aquello volteo a mirar al par de chicos buscando reflejar decisión e imponencia.

—Vamos—. Ordeno inflado su pecho al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre su cintura.

—Iré a donde quieras si me lo pides, no importa si el destino es el infierno—. Dijo Nobuo acercándose a Kagura para poner su mano sobre su sombrero

— ¿De qué anime Shoujo sacaste eso come donas?—. Preguntó Okita con su monótono pero a la vez burlón tono de voz

—Al menos me esfuerzo por decirle palabras bonitas... ¿tú le dijiste alguna?—. Retó el peli azul.

Y Okita Sougo chasqueo la lengua

Nadie mas dijo nada. Kagura caminaba por delante con sus agraciados pasos siendo protegidos por el par de chicos de los cuales uno vestía su blanco y otro su negro uniforme policíaco.

Veían como los sueltos cabellos de la chica eran meneados de un lado a otro gracias a el viento, maldición, incluso de espaldas era linda.

—Dime... Come-donas, ¿qué se siente tener una cita donde estoy yo?—. Pregunto Okita buscando molestarlo

—El mismísimo infierno—. Contestó. —Pero dime sádico... Que se siente presencia la cita de alguien que ya llego a segunda base con tu EX

Nobuo dejo escapa una leve risa al pronunciar aquella palabra, que aunque su rostro se negó a expresar, le causo furia.

Kagura escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, desde que dejo a aquel par de chicos en la sala de su casa hasta ahora que se encontraban caminando. Mentalmente se repetía a si mismo mantener la cordura de sus mejillas que constante me querían pintarse de rojo también le pedía a sus pies que no salieran corriendo y por sobre todas las cosas suplicaba a su corazón que se detuviera de una vez, que no debía sentirse así por la presencia de dos

Continuaron caminado y tomaron un taxi, procurando mantener a Kagura cerca. Pero lo que querían era que quedara alejada del otro, pero para su suerte, o mala suerte, como decidiera llamarse a eso, la dejaron en medio, y la incomodidad crecía a cada instante.

Cuando uno intentaba ver el escote de la chica el otro lo reprendía con la mirada... Ninguno iba a ceder ante el otro.

"¿Por qué este idiota esta en mi cita?" Se preguntaban ambos viendo la ventana y maldiciendo su suerte.

— China/Kagura...— Dijeron ambos pero se callaron al escuchar al otro

La incomodidad crecía a cada instante, hasta que por fin llegaron. Sougo salió rápido, y con una cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Nobuo le abrió la puerta a Kagura, como todo un caballero, el que nunca fue él. Era molesto.

En el tiempo que pasaron a esos puestos para ganar algún premio, recordaba cuando hacia una competencia con su "ex chica" para ver quién era mejor, pero, Nobuo se destacaba en todo y ganaba todo para regalárselo a Kagura quien lo recibía con las mejillas rosas.

Cuando se acercaron a la rueda de la fortuna, Okita se detuvo, y jaló a Kagura del brazo.

— No pienso subir— Rio con cierta nostalgia— Creo que fue suficiente. Sólo voltéate— Le ordenó sin mucho esmero

Sin protestar, hizo lo que le pidió y él le quito un lindo collar, para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo.

— ¿Qué haces?— Le preguntó confundida

— Nada— Se volteo y le hizo una seña de despedida con la mano— Disfruten la velada


	5. Chapter 5

**ENTRE EL NEGRO Y EL BLANCO, MEJOR GRIS**

 **Capítulo V**

* * *

Kagura se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, hasta que ese Nobuo la jaló para que se subiera con ella. Al llegar a lo más alto, todo se veía más mejor, y en esa oportunidad en que ella se distrajo, el aprovechó para rodearla con el brazo.

— ¿Crees... Que está bien esto?— Recargó su cabeza en él

— No lo sé— Respondió a secas— Pero yo planeo esperar lo que sea, y ahora me he dado cuenta que siempre lo he hecho así— La apretó más con si mismo

Esa chica no podía evitar sentirse confundida por lo que ambos chicos acaban de hacer, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste por alguna razón.

Kagura y Nobuo pensaban en la acción que el sádico había hecho antes de que se subieran a la rueda.

Pero la diferencia era que Kagura recordaba:

— _Inicio de_ _Flash bac_ _k—_

 _Hace un poco más de un año, en un festival organizado por el parque de diversiones, se encontraba una pareja, que de amorosa no tenía nada, era más bien contrincantes en ver quien era mejor qué quién y podía ganar más premios._

 _Al final ambos quedaron con el mismo número de premios. Se sentaron en una banca, algo cansados. Competir entre ellos sí que agotador._

— _China eres buena contrincante, me gustas —dijo Sougo._

— _También es agradable ganarte Sadist —contesto Kagura._

— _Como me gusta que sepan lo que es mío y no se atrevan a tocarlo —exclamó Sougo mientras se ponía atrás de ella —Te pondré un collar de perro —. El joven le ponía un hermoso collar de plata, con un dije en forma de corazón con una piedra azul en el centro, que hacia resaltar el color de los ojos de Kagura._

 _Ella se sorprendió de la acción de él, al ver el collar que rodeaba su cuello, la ponía feliz, hace unas cuantas semanas decidieron que estarían juntos, pero no le dirían a nadie, ese era su trato._

 _Cuando Kagura termino de apreciar su nuevo collar, y Sougo se sentaba de nuevo en la banca. Ella aprovecho para recargarse en su pecho, él se sorprendió con esa acción y rodio a la chica con su brazo arriba del hombro y el otro tomándola de la cintura. Terminaron ese encuentro con un beso._

— _Fin del flash back. —_

Ambos tanto Kagura como Sougo recordaron ese momento, para él fue más difícil, porque apreciaba el collar y estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde se lo dio. Los ánimos del capitán del Shinsengumi estaban por los suelos. Tenía su típico antifaz rojo puesto, cuando sintió una presencia sentarse junto de él, tal vez dos, pero eran sólo unas gafas.

— Mira Shinpachi lo que el gobierno hace con nuestros impuestos —dijo una de las presencias

—Si mal invierten —contesto Shinpachi

—Sí y ellos también lo mal invierten en novias nada femeninas

—Si, en novias que comen mucho y te podrían dejar en la ruina

—Pero bueno es decisión de cada quien gastar su dinero —dijo la presencia, levantándose de la banca —. Pero esa chiquilla regresaba con una muy linda y grande sonrisa desde hace un año, después de que salía; nunca supe la razón, pero ahora su motivo se fue y ya no sonríe así.

—Quien sabe que pasó Gin, mejor vámonos —exclamó Shinpachi empujando a Gintoki.

Okita se quitó el antifaz, "Si la Kagura tenía una sonrisa cuando regresaba de sus citas y lloro por él, eso significaba que todavía lo quería. Si no lo eligió entre nosotros, es porqué duda. Que tonto fui al dejarla ir." Pensó Sougo.

Salió corriendo en búsqueda de su amada china.

Se siente como si te hundieras, como si cayeras a un vacío sin fin... Duele, duele mucho, sobre todo cuando no haces un solo intento por salvarte...

Cuando dejas que todo ese dolor se albergue en tu pecho y te consuma aceptando que eres la víctima y que todo lo demás te hace daño...

No era la victima... Era quien hizo el daño, y se rindió en lugar de arreglarlo.

Sus pasos reflejaban decisión mientras se movía por el bullicio de personas tratando de ubicar a la chica que un día sin pedirle permiso tomo posesión de sus ojos, de su aliento, de su tiempo y de sus pensamientos.

La dueña de ese collar que justo ahora sostenía tan aferradamente entre sus manos. Tenía una decisión... Tomaría su mano y obtendría su razón para empezar de nuevo...

Por otro lado... Estaba ese paisaje que solo podía apreciarse en el punto más alto de aquel juego.

Había unos pulmones que tenía dificultad para aspirar el aire que es necesario para vivir. Aun así seguía haciéndolo a la vez que la dueña de esos pulmones se movía para rodear a ese chico con sus brazos...

Era un calor agradable el que emanaba, le dejaba un cosquilleo en su cuerpo pero... No hacía que el frio desapareciera.

—Isaburo me dijo que como ViceComandante tengo que hacer una misión importante mañana—. Rompió el silencio aquel peli azul.

Kagura giro su vista a él, su rostro se recargaba levemente en su pecho. La lucio seria, como siempre lo hacía, aun así no pudo sentir la seriedad en sus palabras...

¿Por qué decía eso?

—No...

—Saldré mañana—. Interrumpió el intento que ella hacía por decirle algo. —Y pasare mucho tiempo descuartizado personas...

El silencio se hizo presente. Kagura no tenía una palabra que decir, no sabía que palabra podía decir... Es más, ¿que esperaba el que dijera?

Fue cuando el chico la sostuvo de la barbilla, delineo sus pómulos con las suaves yemas de sus dedos suavemente y dibujo una sonrisa en ese serio rostro...

Una sonrisa vacía...

Él se acercó, su labio apenas tocaron los de la chica y se alejó.

"Ya entendí..." pensó Kagura.

—Nobuo yo voy a...

—Lo sabía—. Volvió a interrumpir y Kagura calló debido a la sorpresa. —Tu respiración quema cuando toca mi cara... Y tus labios me provocan ansiedad...

Kagura no decía nada, no podía.

—Lo que hice apenas hace un momento fue más por mi...—. Dijo él.—Es para marcar en mi memoria la sensación que tus labios me regalaron, para acariciarla y embriagarme en ella cuando mis labios te extrañen, en fin, cuando bajemos del juego habrá un sádico con un collar a tu espera... Lo que hagas después creo que es mejor que yo no lo sepa.

— ¡Nobuo!—. Exclamo Kagura.

— ¿Que?—. Pregunto como si nada

—Por... ¿por qué dices esas cosas?—. Pregunto cabizbaja.

—Por qué me mentí a mí mismo—. Contestó. —Soy un asesino y tú no me vez como tal, creo que eso es lo encantador de ti... Desgraciadamente, otro sádico asesino fue quien te encanto a ti

Kagura sintió como su pecho se contraía, pero le dolía aún más el pensar... El pensar cómo se debería sentir el, si para ella esas palabras dolían... ¿Qué tanto sufría quien las sentía?

Nobuo sonrió nuevamente, esta vez, rodeo a Kagura tan fuerte entre sus brazos dándole un suave beso en la frente.

—Te traeré donas de recuerdo—. Susurro.

Y entonces... Aquel juego comenzó a descenderlo de las alturas

El tiempo que tardó en bajar, Nobuo lo aprovechó para observar a Kagura de pies cabeza y notar esa ansiedad que la invadía. Por más que tratara no sentirse mal, aquello era algo que no pasaría simplemente con donas.

— ¿Estarás bien con él?— Preguntó ese chico— Es un patán y ambos lo sabemos muy bien

— No es como si fuera a dejarme ¿Sabes?— Ella continuó abrazándolo

— En parte me gustaría que dejarás de abrazarme, porque siento que será más difícil despegarme de ti... — Kagura lo fue soltando, sin embargo el la detuvo— Pero... Me es más difícil no aprovechar estos segundos

Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro. Y por fin, descendieron, y aquella chica salió rápidamente, pero no había nadie. Bajó la mirada triste por ver que ese chico no estaba...

* * *

Volteó y una máscara de (esos de festival) la sorprendió haciendo que soltará un brinco y golpeara al responsable.

— ¿Que mierda te pasa china?— Sougo se quitó la máscara mientras se acomodaba la quijada

— Porque no eres como los otros chicos e intentas ser más... Más...— Esa chica se puso nerviosa

— ¿Cursi? Enserio crees que iba a venir con un gran ramo de rosas y te mostraría los fuegos artificiales mientras te digo lo insignificante que es medir el amor— Se rio y abrazó a Kagura y la elevó cargándola en su hombro

— Suéltame o te muerdo— Y sin decir más comenzó a morder a ese chico quien lanzaba insultos

Nobuo sólo los observaba, y un suspiro salió de él. Quería alejarse, pero a la misma vez observarlos e imaginar que era él. ¿Pero que más daba? Ella se veía feliz y eso era más que suficiente.

— ¿Dónde quieres que te ponga el collar?— Preguntó Sougo alzando una ceja

— En el cuello, ¿Dónde más retrasado?— Seguía forcejeando

— Me refiero a la cama o...

—¿Que clases de estupideces dices?— Esa Yato se enfureció más

Una espada voló hacia Okita, quien lo esquivo con astucia, la levantó y pudo ver una nota adherida a ella.

"Le haces algo y las próximas tripas que vea serán las tuyas, sádico"

Hizo bolita el papel y sonrió. Kagura le preguntó qué era eso y él le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

Kagura seguía forcejeando para que el capitán la bajara pero sus intentos no le hacían efecto, "creo que después de un año de relación se ha hecho inmune a mis golpes".

—Hey Sadist, ni creas que somos novios yo te terminé, TER—MI—NE, así que por favor bájame.

—Eso ya lo sé, no soy tu novio ni tu mi novia —dijo Sougo bajándola —Por eso creo que es mejor comenzar de nuevo.

Giro la cabeza de Kagura a una dirección, y señaló una caja grande (como de un metro de lado) café con una frase " Combustible de motor chino, altamente tóxico".

Ella sonrió al imaginar que su querido NO novio le tenía una sorpresa, salió corriendo hacia esa caja y la abrió. Cuando vio el contenido sus ojos brillaron, a Sougo le encantaba ver ese brillo índigo de la mirada de Kagura y más si era cuando estaba con él. La chica abrazaba la caja como si un peluche se tratase.

— ¿China quieres ser mi novia? Y que todo el mundo se entere —le dijo Sougo al oído.

—Te lo diré cuando terminé esta cantidad de sukonbu —respondió

—Respuesta incorrecta —dijo Sougo mordiéndole la oreja

—Está bien, SI —lo último lo grito como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sougo sonrió mientras la dejaba de morder y le colocó el collar seguido de que en el cielo se formaba un mensaje "El Amanto del Clan Yato, de nombre Kagura es propiedad del capitán del Shinsengumi Okita Sougo".

La Yato sonrió, le causaba gracia lo tsundere que suele ser Sougo, pero eso a ella le encantaba.

—Kagura te amo, no vuelvas a hacerme esto por favor —dijo Sougo abrazándola mientras recargaba su cabeza en la de ella.

—Yo también te amo Sougo —expresó la joven de cabello carmesí, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y dejaba caer una lágrima de felicidad.

Concluyeron su declaración de sentimientos con un tierno y dulce beso.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **N/A durante la escritura dudábamos si iba a ser Okikagu o NobuKagu, eran dos contra uno, yo soy fiel al Okikagu y fui yo quien las encamino al camino del bien (?).**

 **Esperamos les guste, hay mucho amorsh para ustedes :D**

 **Hay que darle consuelo entre todos a Nobuo :3**


End file.
